


Branded

by ithinktoomuch4438



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinktoomuch4438/pseuds/ithinktoomuch4438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunt was supposed to be simple. A break from all the fucked up apocalyptic shit they've had to deal with recently. Just a lone witch fucking around in a po-dunk town, leaving a trail of broken relationships and dead bodies ravaged with fever. It should have been easy. </p><p>But of course, the Winchesters were never that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you all think, I might consider writing a second chapter/sequel if you guys like it. Enjoy! As usual, I own nothing. All rights to these characters belong to the CW.

The hunt was supposed to be simple. A break from all the fucked up apocalyptic shit they've had to deal with recently. Just a lone witch fucking around in a po-dunk town, leaving a trail of broken relationships and dead bodies ravaged with fever. It should have been easy. 

But of course, the Winchesters were never that lucky. 

* * *

“Winchesters. How kind of you to stop by.” The witch, Elsie, sneered. They'd managed to track her to a cabin a few miles out of town, and had her cornered now, guns at the ready as they backed her against the far wall of the small living room. “I was beginning to think you'd never come.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Quit the small talk. Reverse the spells, now.” He snapped. Normally he'd banter with the bitch a little more, but he wasn't in the mood, not after seeing the things her spell work was doing. 

Elsie smirked at the boys, seemingly unphased by the loaded guns currently aimed at her heart. “I'm afraid I can't. Nasty pieces of work, those curses. Once the brands appear on the skin, there's only one way to reverse the spell.” Her smirk grew, and she giggled. Sam glared at her, raising his weapon and tightening his grip on the gun.

“You're sick.” He said. “Forcing people into sex like that? And for what? Your own entertainment?” He shook his head. “Reverse the spell, or we shoot.”

Elsie's grin vanished, twisting into a venomous sneer. “You better drop those guns, boys. You won't like what happens if you don't.” Neither man moved, and she shrugged. “Alright, fine. Have it your way.” She started to reach into her pocket, pulling out a small glass ball filled with a florescent red powder.

“What is that?” Dean asked, placing his finger on the trigger. “What are you doing?”

“You know, your devotion to each other is legendary.” Elsie continued without sparing them a glance. “I wonder if it can take a hit like this.” Before either brother could react, she'd thrown the ball at the ground, the glass shattering and enveloping the whole room in red tinted smoke as Sam and Dean pulled their triggers. The boys coughed and sputtered, waving their hands to try to clear the smoke away as they heard the tell tale thud of Elsie's body dropping to the ground. 

“Dean! You okay?” Sam asked, glancing around as the smoke started to clear. 

“I'm fine, Sam. “ Dean coughed out, straightening up and glancing down at the witch's body. “What do you think that stuff was?” He asked, glancing down at his body to make sure he wasn't bleeding or missing any limbs.

Sam shrugged. “I don't know. I don't really wanna know.” He admitted. “Come on, lets just clean this up and we'll figure it out back at the room.” He gestured to the body at their feet, and Dean nodded, leaning down to help him carry her outside to be salted and burned. 

* * *

They didn't notice it until they got in the car. 

Sam had reached down between his feet to dig out the box of tapes for Dean when he suddenly froze, face going pale. He straightened back up slowly and started examining the inside of his wrist, stomach twisting painfully in fear. 

“What?” Dean asked, glancing away from the road towards his brother. “You get some dirt on your hand or something, princess?” Sam didn't even acknowledge the insult, which meant something was seriously up. “Sammy?”

“This can't be happening.” Sam muttered quietly, running his thumb over the dark shape on his wrist. “This can not fucking be happening.” 

“What? What's wrong?”

“Pull over.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Sam, seriously, tell me what's-”

“Pull over!” He yelled, finally looking at Dean with a mix of anger and terror. Dean did as he was told, drifting the car over on to the shoulder and putting her in park. The car had barely stopped moving before Sam was reaching across the seat and grabbing Deans right wrist. 

“Dude, what the hell!” Dean snapped. “What are you-” He stopped abruptly when he saw just what Sam was looking at. A mark was inked into his skin in florescent red, the design eerily familiar. “What is this?” 

“You know what it is, Dean.” Sam said softly. “It was on all of the stiffs in the morgue. Every one who hadn't satisfied Elsies's curse.” He swallowed thickly, showing Dean his own wrist. “She got us, Dean.”

Dean looked up at his brother and shook his head. “No, you...if this is the same brand, that would mean...”

Sam nodded. “It means we have twenty four hours to have sex with each other, or we die.”

* * *

Dean paced around the motel room, growing more agitated every second. “You're sure there's no way to reverse this?” He asked Sam for at least the hundredth time that hour. 

Sam sighed and nodded. “I'm sure. There are no counter-spells, no potions or rituals, no magic words, nothing.” He glanced up at his brother from where he sat on the end of his bed, heart clenching at the look on Dean's face. “We either do it, or we die.” 

“That bitch!” Dean cursed, halting and turning to face Sam. “I can't believe this, that bitch knew who we were, she fucking knew we were brothers, and she still...gah!” 

“Dean, calm down.” Sam said firmly. “You're not gonna help this by getting pissed. We already killed her, so its not like you can get your revenge or something.” 

Dean glared at his brother. “How are you so calm about this?” He asked. “I mean, you've just been cursed to either commit incest or fucking die from a god damn fever, and you're not even freaking out a little?!”

“I'm freaking out, Dean.” Sam said, shooting Dean a glare of his own. “Just cause I'm not completely losing my shit like you are doesn't mean I'm not freaked.”

Dean blinked, taking a moment to actually look his brother. Sam's jaw was tight and his eyes were panicked, every muscle in his body tense. His leg wouldn't stop bouncing, and his fingernails were already bitten down to the nub. His little brother was more freaked out than he'd been in years, and Dean couldn't even see past his own meltdown to notice. 

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled, shaking his head as the anger drained out of him and he slumped into a chair. “I know you're freaked too, I just....I don't know what to do here, man.” He held out his arms helplessly, shrugging his shoulders. 

“You think I do?” Sam asked, voice quiet. “Shit, Dean, I...I can't watch you die again. I can't.” he mumbled, eyes turning glassy as he started to tear up. “If it was just me, that's one thing, but I can't let you die knowing there was something I could have done about it.”

Alarms went off in Deans head at the sight of Sam tearing up, and he moved to sit down next to his brother, draping an arm around his shoulders. “I know, Sam. It's the same with me. I'm not gonna let you die on me.” He rubbed his brothers back until Sam stopped shaking with every breath, then patted his shoulder reassuringly. “We'll take care of this, alright? Just do what we gotta do, and then we'll move on. No big deal.”

Sam glanced at him, taking a deep breath and nodding slowly. “Yeah, okay.” He said, nodding to himself and forcing his panic down. “So we...we're just gonna...” he glanced back towards the headboard, then back to Dean. 

Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He said, swallowing thickly. “Okay, uh....what did you find out while you were researching? About how to satisfy the curse?” 

“We'll both need to orgasm.” He stated, avoiding Deans eyes. “And it needs to be full on sex. Masturbation or hand jobs are useless, and oral alone won't work either. And...” he glanced nervously at Dean. “We can't use any protection. The fluids need to, uh, enter the body for it to work.” He rubbed his hands over his jean covered thighs, wiping away the dampness on his palms. “On the upside, it should only take one round to reverse it, so only one of us will have to, um...catch, so to speak.”

Dean cleared his throat, a bright blush staining his cheeks. “Oh. Okay. That's, uh...that's good, I guess.” 

Sam nodded and stood, going over to dig through his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and tossing it on the bed. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged. “What?” he asked. “It feels better than lotion.”

Dean actually cracked a smile before shaking his head. “Nothing. I get it.” He stood as well, biting his lip. “So, do we want to just dive right in or, uh...” He blushed. “Do you wanna like...ease into it?” 

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, uh. I was just kind of assuming we'd get right to it, but....on second thought, working up to it would probably be best.” He nodded to himself, reaching down to grab the bottle of lube before turning and starting towards the bathroom. “Just give me a minute and I'll-”

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and reaching out to catch Sam's elbow, a slight frown on his face. Sam stopped and turned around.

“I was gonna go clean up a little and prep myself.” Sam started, brows pulling together in confusion. “Why?”

Dean's eyes flew wide and he shook his head furiously. “No, Sammy, I...no.” He said firmly. “You're not bottoming.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “I'm pretty sure it'd be best if I bottomed.” He said. “I'm not...I mean, I've kinda done this before, with a guy, so I know what to expect-

“When? With who?” Dean asked, then shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Okay, never mind, just...I need to bottom, Sam.” 

“Why?”

Dean sighed. “Because I just can't....I can't top you.” he admitted. He dropped his hand from Sam's arm, crossing his own arms over his chest. “I'd feel like I'm taking advantage of you or something, and I know that's not whats happening here, but it would still feel like it to me.” 

Sam stared at him for a moment in silence before finally nodding. “Alright.” He said, handing Dean the lube. “You bottom.” He said softly. Dean took the tube from him shooting Sam a grateful look, then headed into the bathroom. He hadn't really thought about cleaning himself up before, but now that Sam had mentioned it, it sounded like a really good idea.

“Just, uh, wait out here and get comfy. I'll be out in a minute.” He said, then closed the door. 

Sam stood in the center of the room for a moment before deciding to try and get the room ready. He found a wash cloth and set it by the sink for later, then stripped the comforter off the bed to revel the clean(er) sheets underneath. He took off his button down, along with his shoes and socks before finally settling on the end of the bed to wait. 

Dean emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, blushing bright red and walking funny, face pinched in discomfort.. “I-I'm all good. Cleaned up and prepped.”

Sam nodded and stood. “We'll probably need to prep you more once we get into it.” he said, his own blush burning his cheeks. “I'm not exactly small, and I don't want to hurt you.”

Dean actually laughed at that, though the sound was tense and a bit hysterical. “Someones awful cocky.” He teased, then stiffened, smile fading as he realized his unfortunate word choice. Sam didn't find it so funny. 

“I'm serious, Dean.” He said. “I want this to be as painless as possible, for both of us.” 

Dean nodded, expression serious. He started to move over to the bed but hesitated, taking in Sam's partially undressed state. He decided to follow the younger man's lead, toeing out of his shoes and socks and taking off his over shirt before crawling onto the bed, laying on his side and supporting his upper body on his elbows. “How do you...how do we...” He stuttered, not quite able to meet Sam's eyes. 

Sam mirrored Deans position, laying down next to his brother. “Just breathe. Relax.” He instructed. “Close your eyes and pretend I'm the bar tender from last night.” 

Dean chuckled, but did what Sam said and closed his eyes. “That's gonna be kinda hard to do when you're fucking my ass, Sammy.” He muttered. Sam huffed out a soft laugh before leaning in and pressing his lips to Deans in a hesitant kiss. Dean was stiff for a long time, but slowly he began to respond to Sam's gentle coaxing, moving his lips with his brothers and opening his mouth just a bit, adding a touch of wetness to the kiss. He felt heat flare up in his veins, though whether it was in response to Sam's kiss or the curse, he couldn't tell. 

They kissed chastely for several long minutes before Sam got brave enough to lick at Deans lower lip, a silent plea to deepen the kiss. To his surprise, Deans lips parted almost instantly. Sam took the opportunity and thrust his tongue into Deans mouth, exploring slowly for a while before starting to fuck in and out teasingly. Dean pulled away with a gasp, staring at Sam with wide eyes as he struggled to regain his breath. 

“Damn.” He said. “Not too bad, little brother.” He teased, a nervous smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sam grinned and dove back in for another kiss, eliciting a surprised moan from Dean. They parted a moment later, and Dean was shocked and mildly terrified to find that his cock was rock hard in his jeans, throbbing painfully with each breath. 

Sam frowned slightly at Deans expression, though a glance down at their bodies cleared up his confusion quickly. “It's okay.” He assured, looking back up at Dean. “It's okay. Its just the curse.” Though, truthfully, Sam wasn't really sure it was just the curse, but they could deal with that later. “We both need to come for this to work. It's okay to get hard. You need to get hard.” The words were as much for Deans benefit as his own, and soon they were both calm enough to start up again, kissing slower this time. Sam slid his hands up Deans shirt, toying with his brothers nipples and finding out exactly how sensitive they were when Dean moaned and spasmed at just the lightest touch. Sam used this information to his advantage, working Dean up for a bit before sitting up fulling and removing both their shirts. He nudged Dean onto his back and tugged gently at the waistband of his jeans, glancing up to meet his brothers eyes. “I think it's time we get rid of these...” He said, and hated himself a little more for the spark of fear in Deans eyes. “I'm not gonna do anything until you say so.” Sam promised softly, and Dean nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before helping Sam wriggle him out of his jeans and boxers. Sam ditched his own pants and underwear as well, frowning in concern when Deans eyes went almost comically wide.

“What?” Sam asked.

“You....you really weren't kidding about being big...” Dean said slowly, voice wavering slightly. “How the hell you're gonna fit that thing inside me, I have no idea. You're a freakin' monster!” He closed his eyes again, forcing himself to calm down. “Okay, I'm okay, you can...yeah.” He muttered lamely, gesturing to the space between them. Sam bent down and kissed him slow and deep, coaxing him to relax before letting his hands travel down Deans body, tweaking his nipples before drifting over his cock, gripping it loosely in his fist and stroking it once. Dean moaned, arching into the touch, biting down hard on his lip as he spread his legs a bit more, giving Sam more room. Sam continued to stroke Dean, keeping a slow, even pace, and reached for the lube on the nightstand, popping the bottle open and slicking his fingers without Dean even noticing. His brother stiffened when Sam circled one slick finger over his hole, but another deep kiss had his brother slowly relaxing back against the bed.

“I'm gonna go real slow.” He soothed. “You need a break, tell me. If you want to stop for any reason, tell me and I'll stop. I promise.” Dean nodded, and with that Sam slid his middle finger in, sinking smoothly into Dean down to the last knuckle. Dean had done a surprisingly good job at prepping himself, though he was still a little too tense for them to just dive right in. Sam resumed the stroking of Deans cock, having stopped momentarily when Dean had stilled at the touch of his finger, and sank in another digit into Deans hole. He crooked his fingers up to find his brothers prostate, rubbing over it gently and smiling slightly at Deans reaction, his whole body arching into the sensation as a moan poured from his lips. 

“There you go.” Sam murmured, scissoring his fingers in between massaging Deans sweet spot. “Just relax.” He managed to add a third finger without Dean noticing, and he smiled to himself at the small success. He prepped Dean for several minutes, probably far longer than he needed to, before his brother spoke up. 

“Sam...” Dean panted, biting back a grunt as Sam's fingers stroked over his prostate once more. “Sam, c'mon. I'm good. Lets do this.” Sam withdrew his fingers obediently, nudging Deans hip with his knee. 

“It'll be easier if you roll over.” He said, and Dean nodded, rolling onto his stomach and getting his knees under him, keeping his upper body pressed to the bed and presenting his ass to Sam in invitation. Sam swallowed thickly, pouring more lube into his hand and stroking his cock a few times before lining up with Deans entrance. “Stop me if it hurts.” He said, then began to push in. He gasped softly as Deans body opened up for him, his channel slick and open from all the extra prep. He bottomed out quickly, panting as he tried to keep still and let Dean adjust. 

Dean groaned into the mattress as Sam pushed into him, the sudden fullness shocking him. He forced himself not to tense up, knowing it would only hurt more if he did. Grateful for Sam's stillness once he'd bottomed out, Dean took the opportunity to suck in several deep breaths and force his muscles to relax, finally sighing in relief as he adjusted to the sensation. 

“Move, Sammy.” He muttered, and Sam didn't waste any time. He pulled out nearly all the way before sliding back in, moaning quietly at the sensation. Dean made a choked off sound, the feeling of Sam's cock brushing his prostate making him see stars. Sam kept the angle and started up a moderate pace, hitting Deans prostate on every thrust, eventually reaching around to stroke his brothers cock as well. Dean couldn't handle the combined sensation for long, and all too quickly he was coming, spilling over Sam's hand and the mattress as he clenched around his brothers cock. Sam followed him seconds later, burying himself in Deans tight heat and coming harder than he had in ages. 

They both were still for several long minutes. Eventually, Sam softened and slipped out of Dean, come and lube dribbling down the backs of the older mans thighs. Dean made an unhappy noise and Sam laid a hand over the small of his back, silently commanding him to stay still as he got up and wet down the washcloth he'd set out earlier. He cleaned Dean up first, and then himself, and tossed the cloth into the corner before collapsing onto the bed next to Dean, who had already slumped to his side. Sam glanced at his wrist then, and grinned in success, showing it to Dean.

“We beat it.” He said happily. Dean looked at his own wrist and smiled back before yawning. 

“Good.” Dean murmured, pulling the comforter back up around them both and closing his eyes. “Then I can sleep now.” Sam laughed, trying to settle down as well, though a nagging thought kept him awake. 

“Dean?” He asked softly. “We're....we're okay, right?”

Dean opened his sleepy eyes and gave Sam a serious look before smiling reassuringly. “Yeah. Sammy. We're okay.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean deal confront their unexpected reactions to the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second and final chapter! Thank you all so much for your wonderful comments, I hope this chapter gives you all the resolution you were hoping for. As always, please leave comments to tell me if you liked it, and enjoy the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Supernatural. All rights to them belong to The CW.

Early morning sunlight glared blindingly into the motel room, and Dean groaned unhappily, scrunching up his nose. He tried to roll onto his stomach and bury his face into his pillow, but something held him in place on his side. Confused, he turned his head to try to peak behind him, only to find a very naked Sam, spooning him tightly and holding him in place with an arm around his torso. Suddenly last night flooded back to Dean, and he groaned louder, forcibly twisting himself out of Sam's arms and sitting upright in bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor. He kept the sheets tight around his lower half.

“Sam.” He said, and Jesus did he sound horrible. His voice was absolutely wreaked, and he felt like he'd spent a week gargling gravel. “Sam.”

“Wha?” Sam asked sleepily, blinking open his eyes and looking up at Dean. He glanced over at the clock, groaning when he read the time. “Dude, it's seven thirty, and we just finished a job. Just let me sle-” His sentence ended abruptly as he realized that he and Dean were both naked, and in bed together. “Fuck. That....last night wasn't a dream, was it?” He asked, sitting up on his elbows. 

Dean turned and gave him a grim smile. “When are we ever that lucky?” He asked, voice mocking. Sam sighed, forcing himself semi upright and leaning back against the headboard. 

“Right.” He muttered, picking at a frayed thread on the motel sheets. “So...what....what do we do now?” He asked. Dean shook his head, turning away and hanging his head in his hands. 

“I have no idea.” He muttered miserably. “But I...I think we actually have to talk about this, as much as I'd rather just push it under the rug.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow, a sleepy smirk forming on his face. “So you're actually gonna talk to me about something serious? No brushing it off, no snarky 'chick flick' comments?”

Dean turned back around and glared at Sam. “I don't know how to not talk about this.” He said. “Christ knows, I wish I could just avoid this conversation for the rest of my life, but I just had sex with my baby brother, for crying out loud! I can't even look at you without....without...” He blushed, tearing his gaze away from Sam and glaring daggers at the pillow. “My head is all kinds of fucked up right now, and I just need to sort it all out before we do anything.”

Sam was quiet for awhile, then nodded slowly, agreeing with Dean. “I get it.” He mumbled. “I...I know we were cursed and not quite thinking right, but....last night felt pretty damn good.” He picked at a hangnail, unable to meet Dean's eyes. “It didn't feel....wrong, like I thought it would. I expected to be completely grossed out. Hell, I was afraid we'd have to go buy Viagra or something just so we could both keep it up, but then I....I don't know. 

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded. “Same here.” He muttered. “I mean, I still felt weird and maybe a little sick, but it wasn't for the reasons I thought. Kissing you, feeling you like that, it turned me on. A lot. And then I felt sick and like crap, because you're my baby brother, and I should never, ever, ever be turned on by anything you do. But I was.” 

Sam bit his lip. “I was turned on by you, too.” He said, voice so soft Dean could barely hear it. They sat together in silence for a long time, both of them lost deep in thought. Finally, Sam looked up, taking a deep breath before asking the question that had been circling both of their brains for the better part of an hour. “So...what now?”

Dean looked at Sam, licking his lips nervously. “What do you want us to do? What do you want me to do?”

Sam's eyes widened. “I....I'm not sure.” He said. “I don't want to lose you. But I also don't think I want to go back to being the way we were.”

“So, what, you want us to be like....boyfriends?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow and letting a very slight smile tug at the corners of his mouth. 

Sam laughed. “I guess you could call it that.” He said. Dean's smile widened a bit. 

“I don't exactly have the best history with relationships.” Dean said honestly, and Sam laughed again. 

“Neither do I. Have you seen my track record with women?” 

Dean laughed now, too. “Alright, fair enough.” He paused, leveling his gaze at Sam. “You know this isn't gonna change much. I'm still your brother. I will still kick your ass in real time if you mess up, and I'm not gonna be all lovey-dovey and romantic all the time.”

“But you'll still be lovey-dovey some of the time?” Sam teased with a chuckle. Dean picked up his pillow and smacked Sam's arm. 

“Shut up, bitch.” 

“You shut up, jerk.”

The brothers stared at each other for a beat longer before dissolving into laughter, doing away with the last of the tension in the room. Finally, once he was able to catch his breath, Dean took a deep breath and patted Sam's thigh. 

“Come on. Let's go shower and then I'll take you out to breakfast.” He said, standing up and stretching, letting the sheet fall to the floor. He was still a little nervous about being so exposed around Sam, though he forced himself to relax and not cover up anything, trying to act like it was no big deal. 

Sam took the opportunity to look over Dean's body with a new appreciation, an affectionate smile on his face. “How about we just order in?” He suggested. “I'm not sure I feel like leaving the room today.” 

Dean chuckled and raised an eyebrow. “What were you planning on doing, just laying in bed and staring at my delicious ass all day?”

“Yes, actually.” Sam deadpanned. “Though I planned on doing a lot more than just staring.” He had a wicked gleam in his eyes that made Dean swallow thickly.

“You find a place that delivers breakfast, you got yourself a deal.” He said, heading towards the bathroom. “Meanwhile, I'm gonna jump in the shower.”

Sam grinned and half jumped out of bed, going over to the little kitchenette and looking through the take out numbers piled on the counter. He found the leaflet for the diner down the street and called them, and after a little bit of sweet talking and the promise for a very generous tip, he convinced them to deliver to their room. He placed an order and hung up, glancing at the clock and the open bathroom door where he could hear the shower running, considering the twenty minute wait promised by the hostess on the phone. He had time. 

Sam stepped into the steamy bathroom, watching Deans outline through the thin shower curtain for a moment before pulling it aside, stepping in behind Dean and nudging him over. “Food will be here in twenty. Figured I'd join you.” He murmured in his brothers ear. He heard Dean swallow. 

“Oh, okay. Yeah, that's uh...that's fine.” 

Sam smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Deans neck before maneuvering around him to duck under the spray. He wet down his hair and then twisted back around, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some into his hand as he nudged Dean back under the shower head. He closed his eyes and started to lather up his hair, letting his mouth fall open in pleasure as he massaged the soap into his scalp. When he opened his eyes again to duck back under the shower spray, he caught Dean staring, eyes wide and pupils blown. 

“See something you like?” Sam teased, pushing his head under the water to rinse. Dean blushed and cleared his throat, though his gaze never left Sam's body.

“Maybe.” He said, stepping closer to his brother so that their bodies were pressed tight against one another. Dean hesitated for a moment, then leaned up and kissed Sam softly, sighing against his lips. Sam kissed him back, reaching down to wrap his arms around Deans waist to hold the older man against him. When the broke apart a moment later, both were breathless and well on their way to completely turned on. 

“I want to do something.” Dean said suddenly, taking a half step back from Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Breakfast is gonna be here soon. Probably fifteen minutes or less.”

Dean smirked. “That's enough time.” With that, he dropped to his knees on the shower floor, and Sam's cock twitched in anticipation, already knowing what Dean was planning. 

“You don't have to.” He breathed, but God, did he want him to. Dean never responded, simply glanced up at Sam's face before turning his attention back to the cock bobbing in front of him. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, licking hesitantly at the tip. Sam moaned low in his throat, and Dean's confidence grew. He took the whole head in his mouth and sucked gently, swirling his tongue around the sensitive nerve just under the head, slowly sinking his mouth down to take more. Sam moaned again, louder this time, and let his eyes drift shut, hands coming down to rest on Dean's shoulders. 

“Feels good...” He breathed, hands tightening on Dean when he felt himself slide another inch into Deans mouth. “Feels so fucking good...”

Dean moaned around his cock in response, bobbing his head as he sucked, using his hand to stroke what he couldn't quite fit. Sam watched Dean eagerly, struggling to keep his eyes open but at the same time unable to tear his gaze away from the perfect sight of his brother on his knees before him like this. His pleasure grew rapidly, almost embarrassingly so, and when Dean looked up through his lashes and met Sam's gaze, he lost it. He couldn't even choke out a warning when he came, could only shout out a garbled version of Deans name before spilling down his brothers throat. Dean took it in stride, swallowing what he could and letting the rest dribble out over his chin as he worked Sam through the orgasm. Once the younger man was thoroughly spent, Dean pulled away, wiping his mouth and rinsing his hand in the shower spray before grinning up at his brother. 

“Good?” He asked, voice even more wreaked than before. Sam laughed. 

“Best I've had in a long, long time.” He said honestly. He helped Dean to his feet before dropping to his own knees, reaching out and stroking Deans cock once from root to tip. “My turn.” he said, a wicked smile on his face. Having had some experience with cock sucking in the past, Sam didn't hesitate like Dean had. He dove in right away, taking half of Dean's substantial length in one go and sucking hard. Dean cried out, reaching down to grip Sam's hair tightly, though that only spurred Sam on more. He laved his tongue along the underside, relaxing his throat and taking Dean almost completely to the base. He held him there for a minute, swallowing repeatedly around his brothers cock before Dean lost it, emptying his load down Sam's throat with a hoarse yell. Legs trembling, Dean pushed Sam off of his over sensitive cock and pulled him to his feet, collapsing back against the shower wall. 

“W-where the hell did you learn how to do that?” Dean asked weakly, cracking his eyes open at Sam. Sam just laughed, reaching out and grabbing the soap off the shelf on the wall. 

“I'll tell you over breakfast, if you want. But first, lets get out of here before the water gets too cold.” He soaped them both up thoroughly, rinsing them off and turning off the water. They stepped out and toweled off together before going back into the main room, Dean dressing in a soft t-shirt and pulling a pair of lounge pants over his boxers while Sam just shrugged, pulling on a worn pair of sweatpants sans underwear. 

Dean chuckled, raising an eyebrow at Sam. “You go commando often?” He asked. Sam smirked.

“Only when I plan on getting laid.” He said. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of their breakfast. “I got it.” Sam said, grabbing his wallet and opening the door, paying the tired looking teenage and slipping him the extra tip before taking their food and shutting the door. He laid the bags on the table and started pulling out boxes. “Loaded omelet with extra bacon on the side for you,” He said, handing the styrofoam box to Dean. “And shortstack of pancakes, also with extra bacon, for me.”

Dean moaned almost pornographically, plopping down into his chair and flipping open the box. “God, I love you.” He said without thinking. He froze a moment later, eyes flashing up to Sam and as his face turned bright red. “Oh. I uh, I didn't mean...well I....I did, but not...”

Sam just laughed and shook his head, giving Dean a reassuring smile. “I know.” He said. “I love you, too.” With that, Sam sat down and dug into his meal, Dean managing to unfreeze himself after a moment and doing the same. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each others company, before Dean couldn't withhold the thought circling his head any longer. 

“So....last night, you said....that you'd bottomed for other guys before?” He asked, swallowing his last bite of bacon. Sam stopped eating, placing his forkful of pancake back down in the box and nodding. 

“Yeah, I have. Mostly just at Stanford, though there's been a couple of guys since we started hunting together again.”

Dean nodded, chewing his lip. “And you liked it? Bottoming?” He asked after a minute. 

Sam smiled and nodded again. “Yeah. I mean, I love topping, but there's a different feeling with bottoming, other than the physical one, obviously. Its like....I don't know. I get to let go, for awhile.” Dean made a sound of understanding, still working his lower lip between his teeth, another question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Do you...do you think you could let me top you?” He asked after a long moment. 

Sam's eyes widened. “Uh, yeah. Sure. But I thought you didn't want to top me? You said it'd feel wrong.” Dean shrugged.

“I thought having sex with you with you in general would feel wrong. But it didn't, and it doesn't. So I want to try it, if you're willing.” Sam beamed. 

“Hell yeah.” He said, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth clean of syrup. “You want to now?” 

Dean smiled. “Now's good for me.” He said, standing up. Sam stood with him, rushing over to kiss him deeply, pushing them back towards the bed. He pushed Dean down onto his back on the bed, climbing up over him and straddling his lap. Dean chuckled into his mouth, gripping his hips as Sam ground down against his rapidly hardening cock. “You gonna ride me, baby?” He teased. 

Sam hadn't actually been planning on it, but once Dean had suggested it in that dirty little laugh, that was all Sam could think about. “Fuck yeah. Gonna ride you so fucking hard.” He moaned, yanking Deans shirt up over his head and mouthing down his neck, latching onto his collarbone and sucking hard. Dean gasped, arching up against Sam and rocking his hips against his ass. 

“Christ, gonna be the death of me, Sammy.” He groaned. Sam didn't respond, too busy with pushing his and Deans pants away and reaching out to grab the lube. He squeezed some out onto his fingers, sitting back and raising himself up on his knees before sinking a finger into himself.

“Oh....” He breathed, rocking down on the digit, fucking it in and out of himself in short, shallow thrusts. It'd been years since he last did this, and he'd almost forgotten how good it felt to have something filling him up. 

After a few moments he felt a second finger nudging at his entrance, one that didn't belong to him, he choked on a moan and looked down at Dean, mouth dropping open as his brother pushed in his finger alongside Sam's. 

“Wanted to feel you.” Dean murmured, helping to stretch Sam out. “God, so fucking sexy like this, Sam. Fucking gorgeous.” Dean managed to push in another finger, making Sam cry out when he accidentally brushed his prostate. His hard cock jerked against his belly, leaking precum onto Dean's stomach, and he pulled himself off of their fingers, forcing himself to take a couple of deep breaths. 

“I'm good.” He assured Dean, who was staring at him in confusion. “I'd ready. I'm good.” He reached down between them and lined up Dean with his hole, taking another deep breath to relax himself before he sank down onto his brothers cock. It hurt a little, the combination of Sam having not done this in such a long time and Dean being no slouch in the size department causing the younger man to tense slightly at the half way point. Dean seemed to sense that he was uncomfortable, and reached out to stroke Sam's cock in distraction, getting Sam to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain and finally relax around him, sinking down the last few inches. Both men took a moment to gather themselves, and then Sam started to move, rocking up and down slowly. Dean moaned at the feeling, reaching out with his free hand and gripping Sam's thighs so tightly his nails left little crescent shaped indents in the skin. Sam didn't seem to mind, the slight bite of pain spurring him to quicken the pace, swiveling his hips over Deans like a pro. Dean bit his lip hard, rocking up in time with Sam's movements, stroking his cock faster and tightening his grip. 

“Come on, Sammy.” He started to coax, his second orgasm of the day building to a crescendo at the base of his spine. “Come with me, come on, come on my cock, baby brother, come on...”

The words were what got to Sam, and a few thrusts later he was slamming himself down on Dean's cock, coming hard. Dean arched his back, his own orgasm following Sam's not even half a second later. Once they'd worked each other through the last of the aftershocks, Sam collapsed on to Deans chest, his brothers softening cock slipping out of him in a rush of come and lube. Neither man cared even one bit, and Dean wrapped his arms tight around Sam, rolling them both to their sides. They laid panting together for a long time, occasionally sharing gentle kisses as the basked in the afterglow of sex. Finally, Dean laughed low and content, smiling brightly at Sam. 

“I never thought I'd say it, but thank God for creepy witches.”

Sam beamed back at him, sharing in his laughter until they both drifted off to sleep, content in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Please please comment and tell me if you'd be interested in a sequel/second chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
